


For You -CelesXJunko One-shot- -G I F T-

by mindruntaro



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, changes canon whoops, naegi's dumb af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindruntaro/pseuds/mindruntaro
Summary: I don't ship this, per se, but it's a gift so calm down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of- No, definitely messes with canon.  
> Calm down, it's a fanfic.  
> Also, needless to say, but... Spoilers for the first game. Well, it's not spoilers for the CANON plot really... It just reveals the mastermind for the first game, so if you haven't found that out yet, please don't read this !

Junko Enoshima sat at her desk, twiddling her thumbs and watching the students battle it out at the trial. Boring. It was all bland. Nobody was on the right track! They were confused, shouting and making all types of mistakes! "Can't 'cha hurry this up a bit?" Junko said through Monokuma. "I mean, this is getting bor-ing!" She/he sung out. She sat there for a bit longer, talking to herself and fiddling with the camera, watching over 'her' beloved school. Suddenly, she heard Naegi saying something through her expensive speakers, which captured everything said in the room Monokuma was in. "Ah... Celes, can you repeat what you said earlier?" Junko's heart starting racing. She disabled the Monokuma Mic and giggled, "Ah... Haha... He's about to figure her out! What lovely despair, not only for her but for me too! I've been vouching for her this whole time... haha!" She said to herself, giggling maniacally and hugging herself. Suddenly, she tensed up. 

Celestia Ludenburg, the girl who had deeply admired and maybe even loved was about to die. She enabled the Monokuma Mic or M.M, as she liked to call it, and spoke: "Since this trial's gettin' started, I'm gonna participate!" Monokuma cheered. Perfect, the plan was in action. Junko would try to throw off the smart ones, like Kyoko, Naegi and Togami. There was a chance they'd vote incorrectly. Anyway, this whole 'killing game' ordeal was getting a tad... old. If there was anything in the world Junko could have, it would be the opportunity to witness the remaining students being picked off one by one in their own unique executions. Not like the usual procedures, though, no, no. All at the same time, no waits, none of this trial junk. If there was anybody she'd like to survive... it'd be Celeste. Maybe, if she was going about this the right way... They'd vote incorrectly. Even Naegi, Kyoko and Togami. After all, the rest of the students were... to be frank, sitting on their asses right now. They were dumb, so to speak. So much for being elite, advanced, INTELLIGENT students. Junko even wondered how they had gotten into the school at times.

"Celes, can you... repeat what you said earlier?" Naegi repeated himself. "If I can remember correctly... We're all going to be picked off, one by one, just like them, if I stand correct?" She said nonchalantly. Junko shivered, her coolness was unreal. She was at the stake here, her entire plan was about to ripped to shreds, but still, she stayed calm. Celestia Ludenburg- No, Taeko Yasuhiro, was very interesting. She had obviously cast despair upon others before, Junko believed. "Aha! At that point, you shouldn't have known that... Ishimaru was dead!" Naegi said. Junko flinched in her seat, she was about to be... And according to her own rules... She would have to execute her. No, no, no! Impossible! "She could've been talking about the past murderers and victims, though..." She said through Monokuma. "Aha... That's true." Naegi backed down unbelievably easily. Celeste relaxed, sending a soft smile towards Monokuma. "I suppose that does clear my name, now doesn't it? I wasn't involved whatsoever, just an innocent bystander who was recklessly attacked by the robot." Celeste said. Naegi halted. "Then... the only other person who could've done it... Hagakure." Naegi said. "So, that's that?" Monokuma asked. Hagakure slammed his fist down onto his podium. "It wasn't me, dammit! Guys, you know I couldn't hurt anyone! Let alone two people! Naegster, man, c'mon!" He said. "If you're gonna vote for me, you'll all die!" He refuted. 

"Sorry, dude. We all wanna get this trial over with..." Naegi said. Frankly, he was getting a bit tired of all of this. "Use the lever in front of you to cast your vote, you know how this song and dance goes!" Junko sang through Monokuma. It... had worked! Her plan had worked, Celeste wasn't going to die and... they could be together and meet face to face, at last! The students cast their vote and the slot machine landed on Hagakure. The room then went black and steamy. Junko had decided. Now was the time to expose herself. "Aww, you guys voted wrong, uwah~ This is so sad!" She said, her cutesy personality shining through. "W-Who are you?! The mastermind?!" Asahina exclaimed. "It seems so..." Sakura agreed with Asahina. "You are indeed correct, I am the mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Ultimate Despair is my talent, if you'd like to note that down." Junko said, adjusting her now apparent glasses. "But... you're dead! We saw you die!" Asahina disputed. "Aha, that's another story for another time..." She said, wanting to get into the juicy stuff. "Well, you voted wrong... so now...!" Junko could barely contain her excitement. "Ahahaha! It's... it's so exciting! You're all gonna die~!" She sang out. Celeste smiled, "We see eye to eye..." She murmured. Junko froze, "Ah... Celeste, little secret here but... I was actually trying to put them off for you, kya~!" She said cutely. Celeste giggled, "That was obvious... but why?" She asked, "I'm a liar and I'm no good. I'm a murderer." She said quietly. Junko pressed her lips onto Celeste's, "I admire you, don't sweat the details!" She said, actually feeling a tad embarrassed. She could kill Celeste here and now... it would cause her so... so much despair! But... maybe she'd keep her around for a bit, get closer to her and then... and then that would happen. The most despair-inducing death. 

The Most Despair-Inducing Death of The Ultimate Gambler. But that... that's a long story. 

The remaining students were then executed, leaving Junko and Celeste. "I love you, too, I suppose." Celeste said. Junko had decided then and there, Celeste was going to have to die at SOME point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, who I am gifting this to! I cannot reveal as of yet... it's a Secret Santa Event ! :D I really do hope the recipient of this enjoys it, this took so long to write >-


End file.
